loomingevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Character Creation Steps ' #1 Determine background/Concept Come up with a basic character idea. ' #2 Select Race Including choosing a subrace (if available) ' #3 Select Career Careers determine starting skills and set which skills are easy to develop later. ' #4 Select Organisation (or Unaligned) (House Rule) Organisations add character, opportunities and some stats and gear. See below. ' #5 Heroic Abilities (Terrinoth specific) a completely unique and powerful ability your character has (not tied to class). Link to home-made Heroic Abilities ' #6 Invest Experience Points Flesh the character out. Your starting XP is determined by your character race. ' #7 Determine Derived Attributes Refer to Race for Wound and Strain. Soak is equal to Brawn plus armor modifiers. Defence is normally 0, modified by gear and Talents. ' #8 Determine Motivation What are your characters fears and strengths? ' #9 Choose Gear, Appearance and Personality (House rule) assume you have the maximum rolled amount of Silver listed by your class. ''' Organisations ' As an additional Character Creation step Players should choose weather or not to begin play as part of one of Terrinoth many organisations. Choosing to belong to an organisation does come with benefits - Extra starting skills, Talents, or gear as well as access to allies and resources within the organisations. Being a part of an organisation also provides many roleplaying and story opportunities. ' Organisations also have expectations of their members. They expect members to represent the organisation and it’s tenants, uphold its values and sometimes may be called on to complete tasks or quests. ' Alternatively Characters can choose not to belong to an organisation. In this case you may select ‘Unaligned’ from the General category below. Choosing Unaligned will give you more freedom of choice, but less value overall. They are however free from the expectations of an organisation. ' Organisations can be joined after character creation, but the none of the character creations advantages can ge gains after character creation. This is because the stats given from belonging to an organisation are given to represent training and learning at the hands of that organisation. A character can still join a wizard school to learn Arcane, but would just have to pay Experience to do so (unless the GM is feeling generous, and this would usually involve some large period of downtime). ' Most of the Organisations have been sorted by Class, but this is largely for easy reference and is not set in stone. If you want to belong to an organisation not listed under your class, in most cases this is fine. You may also create your own organisation (look at ‘New Organisation, in General Below), if the GM agree’s the organisation is suited to the setting. ' Skill granted are not ‘Class Skills’ - unless specifically stated. Racial specific organisations are generally limited to characters of that race, but others may be allowable with GM permission. ' GENERAL ' '''Unaligned' You are not aligned with any of Terrinoths’ powerful organisations. You have more freedom, but less additional training. * 1 Rank in any Skill of your choosing. * 1 Tier 1 Talent of your choosing. * You may select one less starting gear from your class, and choose any one from another class. ' '''New Organisation' You may make a new organisation with the GM’s approval. Describe the Organisation and how it fits into this world. The Benefits of this Organisation should be: * 15xp worth of Talents and skills. (With a choice of 3-4 skills and 1-3 Talents. Talents may be rank 1 or 2). * Alternatively a skill can be made a Class skill in place of 5xp. * 1 small piece of equipment (OR 1 a good piece of equipment but at the cost of 5xp from above) ' '''DISCIPLE' ' '''The Order of Kellos' is the largest church in Terrinoth. It’s priests’ worship fire and use it to destroy the undead and heal the injured. * 1 Rank in: Divine, Leadership or Medicine. * The Talent ‘Flames of Kellos’. * You may select both a Holy Icon and Shield and Leather armor from the Disciple starting gear. Priests of Pollux are a secretive order of holy smithies and crafters. They invoke the mysterious Pollux to enchant their creations, but they share the secrets of crafting and enchantment with no-one. * 1 Rank in: Divine, Mechanics or Lore. * The Talents ‘Creative Design’ and ‘Vow’ (Not to reveal the church's’ crafting secrets to outsiders) * A Superior pack of basic crafting tools. ' '''Priesthood of the Starlight Council:' (Elves) tap into the living dream to heal wounds and calm hearts via deep meditation and even sleep. * 1 Rank in Divine. * 1 Rank in one of: Knowledge: Lore, Knowledge: Forbidden or Negotiation. * 1 Talent, Either: ‘Commanding Presence’ or ‘Silent Spell’ * Upgrade one armor or weapon equipment to ‘Elven’ Craftsmanship (RoT pg 97) ' '''The Disciples of Flame' disciples trained in the sword and bestowed with Kellios’s divine power serve the church through the Disciples of Flame as Paladins - protecting the weak and destroying the undead. * 1 rank in Divine, Melee (light) or Melee (Heavy) * The Talent ‘Dutybound’ (e.g. ‘Smite the undead wherever you find them’ or ‘Only Fight fairly and with honor) * A ‘Holy Icon’ or upgrade your armor to Chainmail armor. The Athenaeum of Dilnea 'A holy organisation in service of Education and enlightenment through knowledge. * 1 Intelligence-based, non-Magic, skill becomes a Class Skill, 1 rank in the same skill. * 1 Talent, either 'Respected Scholar' or 'Museum Worthy' * A large pack of books, blank paper and writing materials. A fine quality Quill or book. ' '''ENVOY The Great Travelling Show trains dozens of bards to awe it’s audiences with dazzling illusion and mesmerising song. Many bards owe their trade to the show, and regard it’s members as family. * 1 Rank in Verse or Charm * And Either option a or option b from below: * a'/ Verse becomes a Class Skill or '''b/'1 Rank in Knowledge: Geography, Knowledge: Lore or Runes * Upgrade your instrument to Superior Instrument. * 1 additional starting gear selection from either the Envoy or from the Scoundrel. ''' '''Highborn: Your upbringing and education has made you a sophisticated socialite. You don’t belong to an organised school, but you do belong to the social elite and that can get you places others only dream of. * 1 Rank in one of: Charm, Leadership or Lore: Geography * The Talents ‘Proper Upbringing’ and ‘Respected Nobility’ * An additional 300 silver coins. ' '''MAGE' Greyhaven University: The largest educational institution in Terrinoth focused on Arcane forms of magic, with vast magical resources at members disposal. * 1 Rank in one of: Arcane, Runes, Alchemy or Knowledge: Lore. * The Talent ‘Magical Aptitude’ * Equipment: Greyhaven Robes * Upgrade your Staff or wand to Bone, Hazel or Willow (pg99 RoT) ' '''The Academy of Nerekhall': still works to live down it’s dark reputation from its former Ynfernal history. They offer freedom to study and experiment to its members, so long as demonic forces aren’t involved. * 1 Rank in Arcane. * 1 of the following Talents - ‘Mystic Theurge’, ‘Natural Communion’, or ‘Chill of Nordros’ * 2 potions (Rarity 6 or lower. page 102 RoT) ' '''Heirs of Timmorran': are an informal collective of Runebound Shard enthusiasts, who share lore, resources and even Runebound Shards with each other. * 1 Rank in Rune or Knowledge: Lore * The Talent ‘Runic Lore’ * 1 Lesser Rune. * Add 200 silver to your starting money. ' '''PRIMALIST' Wardens of Kurnos: are a mostly human group who have been taught by the elves to wield Primal forces to protect nature. They operate mostly independently, only gathering every few years. * 1 Rank in Primal * The Talent ‘Nature's Ally’ or ‘Familiar’ (as an animal companion not a wizard's familiar) * Select another option from the Primalist starting gear. ' '''The Invokers of Tetrad:' question the ‘wisdom’ of the arcane school who claim the primal arts are a lesser art. They focus on elemental magic, with traditional arcane style study and organisation. * 1 Rank in Primal * 1 of the following Talents: ‘Familiar’ (as an elemental) or ‘Powerful Blast’ * Either take the ‘Magic Tome’ in place of the magical staff, or have an extra 300 silver. ' '''Wealdcallers of the Latari:' (elves) are an ancient order who maintain, defend and care for the great elven forests with their nature-song magic. * Add Verse as a Class skill * 1 Rank in either: Verse or Primal * One of the Talents: ‘One with Nature’ or ‘Swift’ * Upgrade one weapon to Elven Craftsmanship (pg 97 RoT) ' '''Mok'Thul Urak:' (Grey Moon Tribe) (Orc) are a collective of orcish mystics and spiritspeaker. They are revered amongst orcs as wisemen. They share their visions with any who seek them, orc or otherwise. * 1 Rank in Primal * 1 Rank in one of: Medicine, Discipline or Knowledge: Lore. * One of the Talents: ‘Magical Senses’ or ‘Specialist Knowledge’. * Divining tools (bag of bone, Incense etc..) Potions to the value of 250 silver (page 102 RoT) ' '''SCHOLAR' The Maven: an organisation of learned professionals - Apothecaries, engineers, Alchemists and such. Instead of using their skills just for profit they aid each other in discovering new techniques for their craft. * 1 Rank in 1 chosen (non-Knowledge) Intelligence skill * The Talents “Knack for It’ (linked to an Intelligence skill) and ‘Researcher’. * Either a Travel pack of basic trade tools, or a fixed location workshop of superior quality. ' '''The Sages of Greyhaven:' are collectors of the greatest collection of lore in Terrinoth. It’s sages search the corners of the kingdom and beyond looking for new lore to add to their libraries. * 1 Rank in any Knowledge Skill * The Talent ‘Well Read’ or ‘Highly Skilled’ (must select a knowledge skill). * A superior Satchel (designed specifically for safe book transport) and writing implements. ' '''The Archive of Archaut:' keeps a record of Terrinoth (and it’s allies) culture, in the form of songs, prose and stories. While a few maintain the many volumes, most wander in search for new records. * 1 Rank in Verse, Charm, Knowledge: Geography or Knowledge Lore * The ‘Talent Know-it-All’. * A stack of books (some blank some not) or a musical Instrument. ' '''Marshals of the Citadel:' are empowered by the Barons to keep law and justice in the kingdom. They are trained in the kingdoms laws, and in the sword. * 1 Rank in one of: Melee (Light), Ranged or Brawl. * 1 Rank in one of: Knowledge: Geography, Leadership, Discipline. * Select 2 equipment options from the ‘Warrior’ class as starting gear. * Upgrade any one of your starting gear to ‘Superior’ quality. ' '''The Alchemists League:' (Dwarf) wants desperately to become a Dwarven Guild. While they consolidate power at home many of their young members venture into the world in search of new Alchemical secrets. * 1 Rank in Alchemy * 1 Rank in one of: Mechanics, Survival or Athletics. * One of the following Talents: ‘Creative Design’, ‘Know Somebody’ or ‘Knowledge Specialization’ * Leather armor SCOUNDREL ' '''Kings Coast Pillagers:' are an informal union of pirate captains. Few things are forbidden and violence is an accepted form of dispute resolution, but the authority of the captain on his own ship is absolute. * 1 Rank in: Sailing (Miscellaneous skill). * 1 Rank in one of: Skullduggery, Melee (Light) or Coercion. * The Talent ‘Black Market Contacts’ or the Talent ‘Brawler’. * A good supply of alcohol and a treasure map. ' '''The Guilds of Tamalir:' are large, influential and (mostly) legal. They however can be every bit as cutthoat and devious as hungry thieves. * 1 Rank in the skill Negotiation * 1 Rank in one of: Charm, Mechanics or Perception. * The Talent ‘Wealthy’ or ‘Know Somebody’ * Fine Clothing and Either a small shop or a letter of debt (to be collected at a later date) ' '''The Innominate:' is a secretive and insular thieves guild. Anonymity plays a big part in their organisation and members discard their names in favor or numbers or descriptive labels (e.g. The penitent man). * 1 Rank in Streetwise or Stealth * The Talents ‘Street Smarts’ and the Talent ‘Street Slang’ * A disguise kit and one simple established fake identity. ' '''Masters of the Vigilant:' (Elves) are elven ‘professionals’ trading in Terrinoth. They reporting back all they learn outside Elven lands to the Twin keeps that guard the Aymhelin at Blackthorn Grove. * 1 rank in one of: Perception, Stealth or Skullduggery. * 1 Rank in either Negotiation or Mechanics. * The Talent ‘Keen Eyed’ * A disguise kit a magnifying glass and a sound-horn (to magnify noise). ' '''SCOUT' Riverwatch Riders: are the messengers and watchful eyes of the kingdom. Their Impartiality in local politics keeps most doors open to them and their swift horses. * 1 Rank in Riding * The Talents ‘All Terrain Rider’ and ‘My Kingdom for…’ * A ‘Riverwatch Heralds Bag’ ' '''Fellowship of the Fletch:' trains orphaned children the way of the Archer. They owe allegiance to each-other, Terrinoth and to the free Cities, not to any Barons. They are often just called ‘Bodkins’. * 1 rank in Ranged. * 1 rank in stealth, survival or Resilience. * The Talent ‘Precision’ * Your Bow is considered ‘Superior’ (You must select Bow from your ‘Scout’ equipment) ' '''The Explorers’ Guild:' (Dwarf) are one of the only Dwarven groups keeping an eye out for new external threats to Dunwarr. They patrol the borders and maintain contact with the neighbouring communities. * 1 Rank in one of Stealth, Survival or Negotiation. * 1 Rank in Skullduggery, Ranged or Vigilance. * The Talent ‘Expert Tracker’ or ‘Outdoorsman’ * Choose 2 from starting weapons and armor and upgrade them to Dwarven Quality (pg 97 RoT) ' '''Lok Urak Archers:' (Orc) These Orcs are trained to use the bow from a young age and their precision and wilderness skills make them a respected (feared) force in The Broken Plains, and beyond. * 1 rank in Ranged * 1 rank in one of: Survival, Vigilance, Athletics * The Talent ‘Cracked Shot’ * You must select bow from your starting gear, upgrade it to Superior. ' '''WARRIOR' ' '''Scalemen of the Spear:' are monster hunters, who once fought for the Kingdom during the Third Darkness and now fight for silver. They are widely disliked and distrusted, that is until they are needed. * 1 Rank in one of: Melee (Heavy), Ranged, Runes or Lore (Forbidden) * The Talent ‘Vialbane’ * Replace the start equipment ‘leather armor’ with Scale armor and also add a bow or light spear. ' '''Knights of the Citadel:' swear loyalty to the citadel (and the Kindgom) first, and a Baron second. They carry out the barons will and protect his subjects, but not at the expense of the kingdom. * 1 Rank in Melee (light) or Melee (Heavy) * 1 Rank in Riding or Leadership * The Talent ‘Wealthy’ * Replace the start equipment ‘leather armor’ with Chainmail armor. ' '''The Caballero Blades:' were created to formalise noble fencing. While many a nobleman joins the school to participate as a kind of sport, for many it is a matter of honor and pride. * 1 Rank in Melee (Light) * One of the Talents: ‘Challenge!’ Or ‘Duelist’ or ‘Finesse’ * Either the Talent ‘Proper Upbringing’ or 300 Silver. * Replace your starting weapon with a Superior Rapier. (Melee (Light) +2 damage, 2 Crit, Encumbrance 1, Rarity 6, Accurate 1, Defensive 1, Pierce 1) ' '